Blood Battle
by SexiBitet
Summary: The Winchesters have finaly destroyed the demon, and go to a friends for much needed rest. While there they are thrown into a war that could claim one of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story again, but this idea keeps plaguing me, I cant even escape the idea when im asleep, so im gonna write the story.

Summary- The three Winchesters go to a friend for some time out after they beat the demon. Little do they no that there about to get thrown into another war, a war that might claim one of there lives.

And I no that this chapter isn't as long as i usually make my chapters but hopefully, I will have the next chapter out today, if not it will be tomorrow.

**Blood Battle**

The emergency doors banged open, banging onto the walls. A mad rush of doctors and emts rush around the bed that holds, a young woman her throat almost ripped out, blood gushing from the wound, spraying the doctors the floors and walls.

The doctors look down at the women and then back up at the man that accompanied her, he two was covered In blood, some of his own and some that was hers. They looked down again with sad looks on there faces, this was one battle they didn't no if they were going to win.

"We got to get her to theater now" the man watched as they wheeled her down to theater, hoping beyond hope that she would survive, and if she did that she was still the same.

**1 WEEK LATER**

John Winchester pulled the car to a stop outside the house, he looked up at it and smiled, he hadn't been here in a while, but knew that it was the best place to relax it was also good that it was the safest place there was.

He stepped out of the car, and turned to see his two sons pulling up behind him. They both exited the car and came to stand beside there dad, they to looked up at the house. Dean whistled and both Sam and John chuckled.

"I still think that we should have called" John turned to face his youngest son.

"He isn't one to turn down friends" Sam nodded but still stuck with his theory, he glanced over at his brother before turning and following his father up the path and to the front door. John knocked and they all stuck there hands in there pockets waiting for someone to open the door.

"Caleb its good to see you" John smiled brightly at his old friend, his smile turned into a frown, when he saw that his friend looked less then healthy, it looked like he hadn't slept in god no's how long, his eyes were drawn, and he had stubble over his face.

"John wow its good to see you, come in" Caleb stood to the side and waited for them to enter before he made his way over to the hall, and down to the kitchen. John, Sam and Dean followed taking in the appearance of Caleb's home, it was different then the last time that they had seen it, it looked like a women lived there. They exchanged glances with each other both shrugging there shoulders, before entering the kitchen. 

John and his two sons, took seats on the chairs next to the counter, and looked over at Caleb.

"Caleb what's wrong you look like hell, hell you look worse then we did when we were through with the demon." John asked his dearest friend; Caleb looked up at him and took the seat opposite him. Caleb smiled weakly before his eyes locked with Johns.

"Lets just say you've three choose a bad time to show up." John pulled a quizzical face waiting for Caleb to elaborate, but the door opened and all four eyes turned to see who was entering.

"Ok then the perimeter is set, and we will have a two minuet warning if anything gets through the outer layer." The three Winchesters eyed the young women that entered the room, and they all evaluated that she looked worse then Caleb. She was pale and holding her side, and a bandage coverd the side of her neck. Caleb jumped from his seat, and moved around the counter and was now standing by John's side.

"Catherine what the hell, you've been out the hospital three days," Catherine smiled weakly and made her way over to a seat, holding her side in pain, and took her seat looking up at Caleb, and then around to the three men.

"Precisely and ive been stuck in my bedroom for three days and im going insane ok, and Im fine" Dean snorted and Catherine's eyes shot over to him, her gaze threatening, her body ready to attack if needed.

"Who the hell are they?" 

"Catherine I would like you to meet John Winchester and his two boys Sam and Dean" Catherine visibly relaxed and smiled over at John.

"Wow the famous Winchesters ive heard a lot about you three, what yall doing here?" John smiled over at the young women.

"We came for some much needed rest" Catherine laughed while holding her side, her face doubled over in pain.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but that aint going to happen" John raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

"You've just walked into a war" the three men looked at each other then back over at Caleb and Catherine, and sighed. Sam looked over at his father and smiled.

"Told you that we should have phoned"

There you have it please tell me what you think, I hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok folks this is the next chapter to blood battle, I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter is means a lot to me.

BLOOD BATTLE

John gazed out the window at Catherine who was making her way down to the river, he had to admit that girl had some spunk, she had managed to persuade Caleb to let her go out, with the promise she would leave the house again without someone with her.

John turned his gaze back onto Caleb and smiled reassuringly, it was obvious whatever had happened, had taken its toll on him both mentally and physically.

"What happened?" John questioned his friend.

Caleb looked over at him and sighed; he ran his hand over his face and stared out of the window his eyes watching as Catherine stood looking out to the river.

"Hunt gone wrong, it's bad John" John nodded his head, not really understanding just how bad it was.

"It was wolves" Johns mouth fell open in shock, as he regarded the man in front of him, he turned his head so that he could see the young women that was stood out side, even from were he was sitting he could see that her form was hunched slightly from pain.

"Why the hell are you keeping her alive Caleb?" Caleb sighed and went to stand against the sink; his body turned away from John's disappointed face.

"Because im not sure if she's gonna turn"

John jumped from his seat and within to quick strides was at Caleb's side, and had swung him around so that he was facing him.

"Caleb she's been bitten, and tomorrow is the full moon, of course she's gonna turn" Caleb turned his gaze away and they landed on to Sam and Dean, who both had their gazes fixed onto the table.

"She's empathic, they have abilities," John let go of Caleb's shoulders and ran his hand through his hair, maybe Sam was right, maybe they should have rang.

"Well when she turns, and she will, I just hope your gonna have what it takes" Caleb turned his eyes onto John, his stare no longer afraid, or unsure, but it was something else something that John couldn't place, and it was that, that un nerved him even more.

"Don't worry I will be ready" John just nodded and went to take a seat at the table, his eyes fixed onto his two boys, and he sympathized with Caleb's position, because if the same ever happened to him, he didn't no whether he could put a silver bullet through their hearts, and he just preyed to god that he would never be put in that situation.

TEN MIUETS LATER

Sam looked over at the door to see that Catherine was making her way slowly through it, her hand clutched to her side, and her face seemed more pale then it had before, but she seemed determined, and he watched with worry as she made her way over to the table.

John watched as the young women locked eyes with him, and he swallowed with uneasiness, but she just smiled which made her pale face light up, and he couldn't help but smile back, and he couldn't help but notice the look on her face, a look that he had held many times when he had been speaking with his boys about a subject that they wouldn't like.

Dean watched with fascination and confusion as the injured girl came to a stop in front of his father, and brought out a gun that she had concealed underneath her to big shirt, and place it onto the table in front of his dad.

"What's this?" But John already knew the answer he just hoped that he was wrong, hoped that she wasn't going to ask him to do what he knew she was going to.

"Silver bullets, we both no Caleb wouldn't be able to do it, and I wont become one of them"

Dean watched with respect and unease as she asked his father to kill her when the time came, he shook his head, it was a shame, she was so young, and she knew that by tomorrow she could be dead, and she was giving someone, she was asking someone to kill her, and to him that took guts.

John weighed the gun in his hand, before ejecting the cartridge and inspecting the bullets, he nodded his head when small silver bullets came into view, he replaced the cartridge and placed the gun in the waist band of trousers, and Catherine smiled thankfully at him.

Sam head snapped up in confusion, when a loud and annoying shrilling, and beeping noise could be heard, and if he guessed the noise was sounding around the entire house.

Dean watched as Catherine's face drained of any coulor that she had left, he watched as she looked around nervously,, before pulling out a second gun, and turning to his father she spoke.

"Something breached the outer perimeter"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope it is ok

Blood Battle

The door burst open and quickly slammed shut again, John turned to see Caleb looking pale a small handgun drawn, He turned to Catherine whose Gun was also drawn.

Caleb walked over to Catherine and spun her around to face him; he shook his head in a gesture that looked hallway between anger and concern. He shook his head again and Catherine pulled herself free from his grasp, gasping in pain as she did so.

"Stay" She placed her hand on her hips and gave him a look that clearly said im not a dog, Caleb shook his head his concern turning into anger.

"Those things killed my brother and you want me to stay here" Caleb face paled and he pleaded with her with his eyes.

"I know what they did, I don't want to lose you I won't watch you die" Catherine stepped back for a second some coulor coming back to her face before she shook her head, and Sam could see she was fighting to keep her emotions under tack.

"Caleb I am going to die, the sooner you realize that the better, so what does it matter if it's a day earlier" Caleb once again paled and John came forward placing a calming hand to his shoulder. Caleb turned to look at him before his attention went back to Catherine.

"Don't make me make it an order" Catherine looked shocked for a second her mouth opening, but she closed it before she could say something she would regret later, she turned her back on him, her hands going to the sink and she continued to look out of the window.

"Boys stay here" Catherin coughed but didn't turn around.

"I don't need a babysitter" John turned eyes on Catherine before turning back to Dean and Sam.

"Boys stay here" they nodded and both of them draw out there guns, John tossed them both some silver bullets and they quickly reloaded their guns.

John and Caleb turned to leave, when Catherine spoke up, Caleb stopped and John turned to face her, wondering what she had to say.

"Caleb………………shoot to the side" Caleb nodded in understanding while John looked at her confused, Caleb nodded his head once again and Catherine turned back to the window, and it wasn't until the door was firmly closed did she turn away from it, and for the first time since the Winchesters arrived did she get a good look at them.

They were both looking at her with a mixture of pity and respect she shook her head when she saw the pity and Sam noticed her face pale, her breaths coming in short bursts, small balls of sweat forming on her forehead.

Dean also noticed the sudden change, and kicked out the chair opposite him, and Sam rushed to her side, and he slowly guided her to the chair. She smiled thankfully up at him, one which he returned, concern still written in his eyes, he took a seat next to his brother, and together they gave her the once over.

Dean turned to face Sam and concluded that he had come to the same conclusion, this women was in deep shit, she was either going to die or she was going to kill the people that she loved, and Dean had a feeling that she really didn't care about dieing not if her brother was dead.

"What did you mean when you said shoot to the side, I thought you had to shoot them through the heart" Sam questioned once her breathing had settled down, and some of her coulor had returned.

Catherine lifted her gaze to meet his and she quickly gave him the once over and the one thing she noted was that he was in pain, pain at losing a loved one, she gave him a sad smile, he simply returned it and she lowered her gaze.

"You do, but these things aren't normal werewolves, I shot this thing dead on three times and it just kept on coming." Sam sat back shocked, but Dean just shook his head in disbelief.

"Then you missed" Sam elbowed him in the ribs, and Catherine shot him a deadly and rather annoyed look.

"Sweetie, ive been using a gun since I was three years old, and ive been bulls eying since I was four, I don't miss" Sam shot Dean a smirk and Dean had to admit that was impressive, but that lead to one question why the hell had she learned so young, he shook his head and stored the question to the back of his mind for a later time.

"My brother managed to get to my dagger, went through the side, straight through the heart……………. He was to busy making sure that I was ok………………………. He didn't even sense the wolf behind him till it was too late"

Catherine lowered her head, the memories of what happened assaulting her mind, and she fought the tears that she had yet to shed over her brothers death, to cry was to show weakness, and to show weakness meant failure, and that was something she wasn't familiar with, that was until her brother died.

Sam and Dean shared sad looks, both of them thinking the same thing, if one of us was in her position would we be able to cope, and they both hoped that they were never put in a position to find out, that they were never put in a position like they were when Dean's heart failed.

"It was like their hearts were protected or something, that's how I was attacked, I was tying to help my brother and I was attacked from behind"

Sam's gaze traveled down to her heavily bandaged neck and images of what he guessed happened flooded his mind, he closed his eyes blocking the images that he saw. He opened them again to see Catherine looking at him intently, he managed a small smile, and she returned it blocking her mind from the onslaught of feelings rushing from him.

Dean studied the intense stares that Sam and Catherine kept giving each other, it was like she knew exactly what he was thinking, and she had this intense look of understanding on her face, and then she turned to look at him, and he placed up his walls, she frowned slightly but nodded her head, she smiled and turned her attention back onto Sam.

"Sooooooooo you're an empath?" Dean draw the question out in hopes that Sam would place up his walls, cause it was obvious that up until now he hadn't, Catherine turned her head slightly to face him, and smiled kindly nodding her head slowly.

"Yea, but don't worry, I can turn it on and of, I only use it when I need to, or when I hunt" Sam let his eyes focus on his brother, he knew what he was trying to do, and he gave him a small smile of thanks, but for some reason he didn't put up his walls, he trusted her and he had no idea why.

"How long" Catherine turned her attention back to Sam, she lowered her gaze, and then brought it to his and Deans.

"Since I was like seven" Both Sam and Dean shared shocked looks, she just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Its no big, it's actually saved my life on more then one occasion" Sam nodded his head in understanding; it was true his abilities had saved their lives in the end to.

"Hey you ok?" Sam tuned to face his brother, and followed his gaze to Catherine, whose face had paled, her breaths coming out in pants and she was holding her side, and both Sam and Dean noted it wasn't the side which was hurt, they shared concerned looks, as Catherine shook her head from side to side.

"Caleb"

Sam and Deans heads snapped to the door that had slammed against the wall with such force an indentation was left.

John staggered in Caleb slumped in his arms, both were covered in blood but Dean and Sam couldn't see whose blood it was. John begged his two sons with his eyes before his knees gave way, sending both Caleb and himself to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank to every one who has reviewed.

BLOOD BATTLE

Dean closed the bedroom door behind him, and sighed; he looked up and smiled when he saw Sam coming out of the other room.

"How is he?" Sam nodded his head.

"He's lucky, he wasnt bit, just scratches, what bout dad" Dean nodded his head letting Sam know that it was nothing serious. The two brothers walked down the hall together.

They entered the kitchen to see Catherine sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes closed, her head leaning on her hands, Sam shot Dean a concerned look, and Dean could only shrug in response

"How are they?" both boys turned to face her and seated themselves opposite her.

"There ok" Catherine nodded her head, and opened her eyes staring at the two men across from her. Dean's unease assaulted her and she shook her head, her eyes drifting over to the clock on the wall, as did Sams and Deans.

Sam watched as her face screwed up, and he couldn't tell whether it was from pain or from annoyance, his eyes went to the clock on the wall, his mind doing the calculations. 7 hours till the full moon.

"Ive got to go" Catherine quickly got up from the table and headed for the door, but dean grabbed hold of her wrist forcing her back.

"Don't think so princess" Catherine stared daggers at him and pulled her arm free.

"I want to visit my brother, before your dad puts a bullet in me" Dean was taken back by the harshness in her words, but what shocked him even more was the fact that she didn't seem bothered about dying.

"Then Sams going with you" Catherine sighed, but nodded her head.

"Whatever" And she pulled back the door, her eyes wondering to the stains of blood on the floor, before she disappeared completely through the door.

Dean shot Sam a quick look, and handed him gun, Sam stared down at it, before turning confused eyes on his brother.

"Just incase" Sam hesitated for a second before taking the cold metal into his hands.

Sam stayed several steps behind her, as she slowly made her way to her brothers grave, when she came to a stop at his grave, Sam leant himself against a tree, keeping himself close enough so he could hear what was being said.

Catherine felt o her knees and placed her hand onto her brother's grave, removing the dead leaves so that she could see his name.

"Tommy im so sorry………………I miss you so much………………….you should have just left me……………protector to the end……………..but it looks like ill be joining you soon……….its a full moon tonight, and I know Caleb wont follow through with it……but don't worry its taken care of"

Sam could practically feel his heart breaking at the raw emotion in her voice, but he could also fell a small amount of pride towards the young women, she was faced with death and by the looks of things she had accepted it, not most people could do that.

"We can go" Sam snapped from his thoughts and looked down, seeing that Catherine was stood in front of him.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me" Sam lowered his gaze.

"Im going to die, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it, I don't feel sorry for myself, and neither should you" Sam nodded his head, but couldn't help still felling it, he shook his head, and followed after Catherine.

When the two arrived home, it was an hour until the full moon, and John was at the kitchen table, a gun in front of him, and he was looking less the impressed.

Catherine nodded her head and placed a small kiss to his head; John looked round shocked and confused, but nodded his head. The kitchen door opened and Caleb walked in, Catherine smiled, and Caleb did his best to return it.

"Im sorry" Catherine shook her head and pulled him to her, holding him tight to her body; she placed a kiss to his cheek and watched as he walked from the room, before she exited the house, John Dean and Sam behind her.

Catherine stood in front of the river, all too aware of John and his two boys behind her, guns with silver bullets in their hands. Her hand fingered the necklace around her neck, her eyes taking in the fastly rising moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Italics are past events

Blood Battle

"_Tommy it's a pack of wolves, bullet to the heart, no big deal" Tommy looked over at his sister, who was stood in front of him with her arms crossed, a look of excitement on her face. He just shook his head, and laughed._

"_Tom, I can do this on my own" once again he shook his head and she stamped her foot onto the ground._

"_If it was just one then I would let you, but this is a pack, im not letting you go out there to get hurt"_

_Tommy walked over to his sister and placed his arm around her waist, placing a feather light kiss onto her head. Catherine nodded her head slowly, and looked over at her brother._

"_We're stronger as a family" Tommy nodded and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeak and run away, Tommy hot on her heals._

"_You bet cha sis"_

A small tear escaped the corner of Catherine's eye, as she remembered the last day she had with her brother, she could almost feel the bullet that in three minuets was going to tear through her flesh, and pierce her heart.

She looked over her shoulder making sure that the Winchesters or more priestly John hadn't backed down from his promise. She caught the eye of Sam who smiled in a disappointed way, she turned back and her eyes took in the fastly approaching full moon.

"_You got extra silver bullets" Catherine looked over at Tommy and nodded her head, the usual flutter of butterflies that she always got before a hunt was present._

"_Caleb we will radio silence for tree hours" Caleb nodded his head and placed a kiss to Catherine's head._

"_Be careful" Both Tommy and Catherine looked over at him, and nodded their heads._

"_Always are"_

Sam looked over at his father who had yet to take his eyes of Catherine, his eyes wondered down to the gun in his hand, and he had to fight back the bile that had risen.

In another two minuets he was going to put a bullet through someone he knew, someone he had come to trust.

She was the same age as he was, she had her entire life ahead of her, Sam laughed in his head, no she didn't she was a hunter, and a hunters destiny was to die young and alone. He had known that since he was sixteen and in some ways that was why he had rebelled so much, he wanted to do more then this, wanted more then this life, he didn't want to die young and alone. But as he looked at the young women in front of him, he sighed, he looked over at his brother, and found himself glad that he had come and got him from collage, because if and when he had gotten the phone call saying that something supernatural had killed him, he would have blamed himself, because he should have been there having his back, like Dean always had his.

"Two minuets" Sam looked over at his brother, and found his face and voice void of any emotion. He often envied his brothers ability to shut himself of in situations like this, were as Sam always found himself to attached, that was his weakness.

John looked over at his eldest son and nodded his head, he took one last look at the women in front of him, and then cocked his gun, he could hear the bullet lock into the chamber, and sighed sadly.

_Catherine walked with her gun raised her brother was behind her, making sure nothing attacked from behind, she smiled, she always felt safer with im behind her, because she knew he would never let anything happen to her._

_The leaves to the left of her rustled and she stopped moving, lifting her gun up in front of her, Tommy came up behind her, his gun also raised. More leaves rustled behind her and she spun around only to hear more rustling to the side of her._

"_Shit, they've surrounded us" She could hear Tommy exclaim from her side, she gulped and could feel her heart beat quicken. Growls sounded all around them, and orange eyes came into view, she fired once and then twice._

_Catherine tried to pull her self up from the ground, only to have pain shoot down her side, making her cry out, her eyes watered making it hard for her to see._

_She could see a large shape advancing on her brother, and she gritted her teeth ignoring the pain that was shooting up and down her side, the only thing she cared about at the moment was her brother._

_She aimed her gun and fired twice, causing the wolf to turn towards her, she backed up slightly and cursed herself._

_The wolf advanced and she tripped on a piece of branch that was sticking from the ground, she fell to the ground hitting her head, her vision fogged slightly and she shook her head. _

_She struggled to pull out her knife from her boot, and when she finally had it free she lunged forward, smiling when she heard the howl and then the thud signaling that she had hit her mark._

_She moved over to her brother and tears fell from her eyes, as she saw the blood covering his face and body, she fell down to his side, and cradled his head into her lap, her hand going over his wound._

"_Tommy, please wake up, don't leave me" Tommy eyes cracked open slightly and he seemed to look through her._

"_I love you" Catherine shook her head, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Please Tommy just hang on………………….No Tommy please wake up" Catherine buried her head into his chest hoping beyond hope to feel a heart beat, but she knew she wasn't going to find one. _

_She had just lost her brother, she had nothing to live for, so when she heard the growl behind her, she did nothing to protect herself as she was thrown across the woods, she did nothing except scream as the wolf latched on to her throat._

Dean looked down at his watch, and then looked up at the women in front of him, she looked so fragile standing under the stars, her hand holding her side, her back hunched over in pain.

He shook his head, it was such a disappointment that she was going to die, but it was even worse that she accepted it, and had even given his father the means to end her life, but if he was in the same position then he knew he would make the same choice. He looked down at his watch once more, before cocking his gun and turning to his father.

"30 seconds"

Sams head snapped to the side to see that his father had his gun raised and pointed at her back, directly were her heart was.

"We are going to wait right, make sure she does turn" Dean could hear the slight hitch in his brothers voice, and tuned his eyes towards him, he could see the inner struggle and knew this was far from easier for him.

"Yes" Dean could almost see his brother sigh in relief, he knew that it would be easier for him, when she turned, knew it would be easier to kill her when she turned on them.

He just hoped beyond hope, even though he knew it was pointless knew that she was going to turn, but he still hoped that Caleb was right and she didn't turn.

Catherine looked up as the moon rose and she squinted her eyes as she stared up at it, she looked down at her hands, and sighed when she saw that they were still human.

She wanted to shout and scream she wanted to punch something, she had wanted to die that night, she had expected to die that night. She didn't know what hurt worse knowing that she wasn't going to see her brother again, or the fact that she had know idea how to go on with out him.

The Winchesters turned to look at each and sighed in relief when the moon rose high above Catherine's head and nothing happened. Sam was the first one to lower his gun, followed by Dean and John.

They turned to face each other, and smiled, they were brought back to the present by the sound of sobbing, there eyes snapped forward to see that Catherine had fell to the floor, her body shaking as sobs racked through her body.

Catherine felt someone pull her to their body, and looked up to see Sam, he smiled down at her, and she fell back into this embrace, his strong arms, tightening themselves around her body.

That night for the first time since losing her brother, she cried for his death, she mourned her lost, she knew it was going to be hard with out him, but she knew that Sam was going to be there for her, as was his family as was the remainder of hers.

That is the last update before Christmas; I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story im so glad that so many people like it. Hope every one had a good Christmas and a good new year.

Blood Battle

Sam looked over at his father then over at his brother, before leaving the kitchen and heading over to Catherine's room. He knocked quietly before pushing open the door, he peeked his head around the door before entering.

"Hey" Catherine rolled onto her back looking over at Sam before rolling back onto her side and tucking her legs in on themselves.

Sam looked uncertainly around the room before walking over to the bed and seated himself on the edge of the bed. He looked down at her figure before running his hand through his hair; he looked down at her again, before leaving the bed and walked over to the door.

"You don't have to go" Sam stopped before turning back around to see Catherine staring at him, her weight on her elbows.

Sam smiled before heading back over to her and seating himself once again at the edge of her bed, she smiled up at him before pulling herself to a sitting position.

"You ok?" Sam almost laughed at her question.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Catherine laughed and nodded her head.

"Well you know im not ok, but you're radiating pain" Sam looked down at his feet, suddenly finding them much more fun.

"Empathy right" Catherine nodded her head, before moving herself to his side and placing her hand softly onto his knee. Sam looked down at her hand before looking up at her.

"You want to talk?" Sam laughed bitterly to himself before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"How bout we go for a walk"

Catherine nodded her head and with a quick squeeze of his knee she moved her self from her bed and headed for her draws.

"Here" Catherine turned to see Sam taking of his hoody before handing it to herm she smiled before taking it out of his hands, and carefully pulled it over her head.

"You ready?" She nodded her head and headed over to him.

"wait" Sam stopped and turned to face her, a quizzical look on his face, she came out of her closet 2 minuets later with a gun, Sam looked at her and she smiled in return, she placed it in her trousers, Sam shook his head before walking over to her and lifting up her top and removed the gun from her waist band.

She looked down at his hand as it connected with her skin and then locked her eyes with his as he tossed the gun to her bed.

"You don't need that" Catherine didn't take her eyes from his as she nodded her head.

"Right…erm" Catherine shook her head and led him out of her room.

Sam took in the moonlit river and the trees, before looking down at his hand as Catherine pulled him closer to the water.

"its always so peaceful out here………….when my dad died I used to come out here all the time…..I would look out across the river and close my eyes, and just let everything go"

Sam looked down at her before looking out across the river, he sighed before looking at the moon reflected of the water,

"Did it work?" Catherine turned to face him, and once again found her self locked into his eyes.

"Yea, yea it did"

Catherine watched as she he turned to face the river and close his eyes, she smiled and placed her hand to her side, which had begun to hurt and throb.

"Ya know Sam I don't know you, and I don't want to offend you" Sam opened his eyes and looked down at her, she seemed to be struggling with the words, and he noticed she was holding her side in pain.

"You ok?" Catherine nodded her head before sighing.

"Sam, I know you blame yourself for Jess's death, and if you don't let that go its going to eat you up in side, its going to kill you the demons dead, you need to let the guilt go"

Sam lowered his gaze and turned to look out to the river, he looked down when he felt Catherine grasp his hand.

"You need to let it go"

Sam nodded his head in agreement, he knew that, he knew that when Dean had told him, he knew that when he had faced the demon in the cabin, and he knew that when the demon had died, but he couldn't, he couldn't help the feeling that If he had listened to the dream she would still be alive.

"You hear that?" Sam looked down at Catherine before his ears took in the growls; he spun around to see two wolves move from behind some trees.

"And here's me with out a gun" Sam looked own at her guiltily

"We should go" Catherine nodded and allowed him to grab hold of her hand and pull her in the opposite direction.

Catherine turned to look in front of her and cursed when she saw that there were three more wolves.

"Sam what the hell do we do?" Sam looked down at her and realized that she was still injured and was in no way combat ready. He looked around the area his eyes taking in the river.

"The water" Catherine shook her head.

"No they like the water" Sam sighed and looked behind him; he pushed Catherine to the side of him, and put himself in front of her. Catherine turned to face the wolves behind her, and then turned her head to face the ones in front of her, he hand squeezing Sam's

"What the hell?"

"There backing of" Catherine turned to face Sam before looking behind her once again, they were indeed backing away the question was why?

"We should get back, before they change their mind"

Catherine nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back towards the house, Sam in front of her; she allowed her eyes to wonder back towards the retreating wolves, one question plaguing her mind. Why?


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Battle

Sam ushered Catherine into the kitchen and quickly closed the door behind him, and it wasn't until the sound of the lock going into place, did he let his defenses come down, but when he looked out of the window and checked that they hadn't followed did he allow them to shatter completely, he turned round and leant his weight against the door and gave a sigh of relief, Catherine turned to him and shook her head her hands on her hips the other one holding her side, her face showing that she was in pain but no as much as she was earlier.

"Guys" Both Catherine and Sam turned to see that Dean and John were sat at the table looking rather concerned, Sam shook his head and moved his self from the wall and came to sit down opposite his father and next to his brother, Catherine followed suit seating herself in the only available seat next to Sam and opposite Dean.

"What happened" Sam turned his eyes onto his father and lowered his head, he knew that he was going to get a stern talking to about not taking a weapon with him, but Sam had thought they would have been safe and that had nearly gotten them killed, and he knew his dad would pick up on that and he was sure to have something to say.

"We were down by the river when we were surrounded by a pack of wolves." Dean's gaze snapped up from the gun in front of him and his eyes wondered over his brothers form looking for any sign that he was hurt, but he couldn't find one, he let his eyes wonder over to Catherine and attempted to find anything else wrong with her other than her throat and side, and again found none, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You two don't look hurt" Sam turned to face his father, and nodded his head

"That's the problem they didn't attack us, they took one look at Catherine and then disappeared" Deans gaze once again found Catherine's and not for the first time noticed that she was more quite then she normally was, and then her hand had yet to leave her side, it was if she was trying to draw answers from it.

"Catherine" Deans voice was soft and full of concern; Catherine looked up at him from underneath her lashes, and shook her head.

"I felt them" Every one at the table turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Johns question to came out soft it was if she was a fragile doll that they thought would break if they spoke to loudly or asked the wrong questions. Catherine's eyes flickered to his.

"Before they came, my side started hurting, and I got this feeling that something was going to happen"

John looked down at his hands contemplating what had just been said, contemplating what everything meant, from the fact that she didn't turn yesterday like every one had thought she was going to, to the fact that these wolves, these rabid vicious killing machines had the opportunity to shed blood and choose not to, it didn't make sense, but he did have a theory, a theory that he didn't like and knew that neither of his sons, nor Catherine would like.

John ran his hand through his hair and over his face before turning his full attention to Catherine, Catherine feeling eyes on her looked up to see John looking down at her, she smiled nervously.

"I think that because you're empathic, when the wolves bit you it created a physic link between you and them"

Catherine shook her head, go figure she didn't turn but now she was connected to them, she let out a bitter laugh. She felt someone's hand touch her knee and she found Sams face looking down at her with concern she smiled and placed her hand on top of his, his hand curled round hers and he squeezed letting her know that he was there for her.

"Any good news?" Dean questioned his father; John nodded his head and smiled

"It looks like these wolves think she has turned so while they think she's one of them they wont attack, bad news is they wont think that for long, and when they figure out she's not one of them there gonna attack, we need to get ready"

Dean looked down at the gun in his hands and locked the chamber back in place; he turned to his father and nodded his head.

"Ill go raid the cars see what we can use" John nodded in agreement.

"Sam you go with him" Sam looked down at Catherine and she nodded her head in understanding, he nodded his head and his hand left her leg, and she was left feeling alone and empty, she watched as him and Dean left the kitchen before she turned to face John.

"I think you need to see something" John nodded his head and followed her to the back door, he removed his gun from his waist band when he realized that she was leading them outside, she came to a stop and pointed up.

"What are we looking at" Catherine smiled and turned to face John

"The moon" John raised his brow

"There isn't one" John felt like smacking himself, only now did what Catherine was trying to tell him make sense.

"Precisely so how the hell were there wolves out there tonight….the full moon ended last night, it doesn't make sense"

John nodded his head in understanding and placed his hand around her side, and led her back inside.

"Your not only sensing them are you?" Catherine turned to face John and shook her head tears forming in the corners of her eyes, John placed his gun onto the table and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body.

"At first I just thought it was my empathy" John ran his hands through her hair, his other hand working soothing circles on her back

"But now you don't" John could feel her shaking her hand and he knew what he was about to her, but hearing it made his blood run cold.

"Enhance, smell sight hearing hell even touch" John could tell by the way her body was shaking that she was trying not to cry, but by the sound of the sniffles he could tell she was losing the battle.

"John what's happening to me?"

John tightened his grip around the fragile young women in his arms, a women who in the last week had last her brother come to terms with the fact that she was going to die, only for her not to die, someone who was still dealing with her brothers death and now this, he knew that she was going to crack, he could feel it as he held her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head softly, and continued the soothing circles.

"I don't know, but it's going to be ok" I hope he thought cause in truth he had know idea if it was going to be ok, had no idea what was happening or why, but one thing he did no was blood was going to be shed a lot of blood.

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story so far, Im so glad that every one likes it. I hope people like this chapter just as much.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Battle

Dean lent himself against the wall and turned his attention to his younger brother, ever since they had meant Catherine Dean had sensed, and saw the attraction between the two. Sam was always going out of his way to make sure she wasn't getting hurt, and after hearing what Catherine and their father had just spoken about, he could see the fierce protectiveness running across his features.

Sam looked over at his brother and ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he looked over at his brother once again, before signaling that they should leave the room. Dean nodded his head, not quite sure why they were leaving but followed as Sam led them to their shared room.

"So what do we do" Sam questioned the second Dean entered the room behind him, Dean turned to face his younger brother, and shrugged his shoulders, he collapsed onto the bed behind him, and spread his legs out in front of him.

"Dunno, but were safe until they figure out isn't one of them" Sam nodded his head and sighed, walking over to the other bed and sitting down on it, he placed his head in to his hands.

"I meant about the fact she's showing signs of having wolf in her……… I mean dad was caring out there, but do you think"

Dean squinted over at his brother and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was facing his tormented brother.

"You mean will dad see her as a threat and kill her" Sam looked up at his brother and nodded his head slowly; Dean too nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I doubt it, in less she starts killing people, or turning furry, right now all he's bothered about is finding out why the wolves were wolves when it aint a full moon" Sam idly nodded his head in agreement.

"But your problem is the fact that you like her" Sam looked up his face showing shock, he shook his head and held up his hands in defense, his face turning red slightly.

"I don I don't" Dean laughed and fell back onto the bed, his hands going under his head to prop him up, he turned his eyes towards his brother.

"What ever you have to tell yourself Romeo, but you know its true, I know its true and so does she" Sam's eyes widened even more, and Dean chuckled.

"Dude she's an empath remember" Sam nodded his head, and Dean shook his head, wondering how someone so bad with women could possibly be related to him.

"Hey dad can we talk" John turned around to see his eldest son making his way over to him, John smiled and nodded his head, before turning around and looking out at the river. Dean came to a stop and allowed his eyes to wonder across the clear water, the stars reflecting of the surface.

"Should we really be out here, with out Catherine I mean" John looked down at his son and chuckled.

"Me and Sam over heard you guys talking, ill tell you Sam is freaking out, thinks your going to kill her……..your not though right?" John chuckled again and shook his head, letting his sons know that Catherine was perfectly safe.

"I think I figured out what happened to day" Dean placed his hands into his jean pockets, and waited for his father to elaborate.

"I need your help with some research though, before I can know for sure" Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, John chucked.

"Before you tell me to ask Sam, he's with Catherine" John gestured to the tall figure standing in the window, Dean raised his eyes.

"That's my boy" John laughed and ruffled his hair, Dean glared daggers, but allowed the smile to creep across his face, he was more then glad that they were all starting to be a family again.

Catherine walked over to her door and pulled it open; she smiled when she saw that it was Sam, before moving aside and allowing him to enter her room. She went over to her desk and seated herself in front of it, she turned to face Sam and raised her eyes in confusion, she had never seen Sam look so nervous, hell he was radiating nerves, it was kind of giving her a headache.

"Sam you ok, you like nervous" Sam turned to face her and nodded his head, attempting at a smile, but didn't quite pull it of. He plopped down on her bed and looked over at her.

"Sam you scaring me, what is it" Sam smiled, calming her nerves slightly, she moved from her chair and kneeled in front of him, she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and gasped.

"O" Sam laughed in nervousness.

"Im not usually like this, I mean I was never a ladies man but I was never ever this nervous around someone I liked" Catherine nodded her head and felt the redness creep up the side of her neck and settle across her cheek bones.

"Are you blushing Catherine" Sam whispered in between laughter, his hand falling on her cheek, Catherine's hand dropped to the floor, and she nodded her head slowly.

"Says the nervous wreck" Sam nodded his head and pulled her to his knee, he moved her hair from her face, and moved it to the side, so he could see the white bandage that covered the side of her neck. His hand touched it delicately and he felt Catherine shiver under his touch, he pulled back slightly.

"Does it hurt" Catherine turned her head so she could see him, and shook her head.

"Not really" Sam nodded his head and his hands worked delicately to pull the bandage off, Catherine closed her eyes and gasped slightly as the bandage gave way.

"It's healing ok, I doubt there will even be that much of a scar" Sam touched the red inflamed are softly and Catherine brought her hand up to lay on top of his.

"Yea, because that's normal, that whole area should leave a big ass scar" Sam nodded his head and entwined his fingers with her's placing a kiss to her hand.

"Its going to be ok you know, what ever is happening to you, we are all going to be there, and what ever it is, doesn't stop you being you" Catherine closed her eyes and let a tear fall from them, Sam pulled her to his chest, his hands sitting tightly around her waist.

"You miss him" Catherine nodded her head.

"I just keep playing it over and over again in my mind, what if this, what if that, would it have changed, would he still be alive" Sam nodded his head and let his hands rub soothing circles into her spine.

"I know what you mean, when Jess died I played it over and over again, what if I had listened to the dreams, what if I hadn't gone with Dean, but now I know no matter what I did, she would have died and I would still be playing them what ifs in my head"

Catherine pulled away from him and looked up at him, to his eyes that told of so many losses, to seeing pain hatred, seeing things that know one should have, she touched his cheek delicately, and traced her finger up and down his cheek bone.

"You still love her" Sam nodded slowly

"I always will, its been nearly three years since she died, im over it, I will always love her and I will always miss her, but I know that I cant spend the rest of my life pinning after her, she would want be to move on, she would want me to be happy and be in love again"

Catherine smiled and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose, she pulled away and leant her for head against his head.

"Then we will start slow ok" Sam smiled before nodded his head, and returning the kiss to the nose.

Caleb slowly pulled himself up from his bed, wincing in pain, he stopped and sighed before walking over to the bathroom, and he headed over to the mirror and stopped.

He lowered his head and sighed, before looking down and lifting up his shirt, he touched the skin tenderly and then looked up at his face.

His fingers fingering the bite mark in his stomach, the bite marks that know one knew was there.


	9. Chapter 9

lood Battle

Catherine sighed and stretched her body trying to reveal the just woke up tension in her body, she cracked her neck before heading over to her full length mirror. She took in her appearance and sighed, the coulor had come back so she was know longer deathly pale, and the pain in both her side and neck were know longer a problem, but the pain at losing her brother, that she knew was going to take some time to get rid of.

She inched her hand up the side of her neck and stopped her hands suddenly shaking, she took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled it through her mouth, a calming trick her father had taught her when she was a child, and had told him she was scared of the dark.

She moved down to the tape that held the bandaged to her neck and gave it a slight tug, wincing as the tape pulled on the hairs, she allowed the tape to fall to the floor and she stared at the pale area in the mirror. Her hand coming up to trace the faint teeth marks that were there, marks in which she knew should have been much worse then they were. She sighed once again and pulled her top over her head and allowed the piece of material to fall to the ground, she looked down at the bandage that covered most of her left side, were the wolf had attacked worse, his sharp jiggered claws, cutting into her skin, she could still remember the pain, and the way she felt the claws tearing through the flesh until there was nothing left but muscle and the whiteness of her ribs.

She pulled the bandaged away furiously, all ready dreading what she knew lay beneath it, she gave a small sob, and placed her hand to her mouth. She wanted nothing more then to see the horrid red and inflamed area that she knew would be there. She touched the nearly perfect skin and shook her head another sob escaping her mouth. She didn't even realize she had brought up her hand until she heard the shatter of glass and the stinging in her had. She looked down at her knuckles and noticed that they were bleeding, she collapsed to the floor, and cradled her hand in her other hand, and watched with a tear stained face as the wound on her hand began to mend.

Catherine made her way up the stairs she stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited a minuet before knocking again, her brows furrowing in confusion when know one answered the door.

"Caleb?" She knocked again slightly louder this time and repeated his name, again there was know answer and she felt fear rising up in the pit of her stomach. Catherine sighed and placed her hand onto the handle, she hesitated for a second wondering what was behind the door. She pushed It open and stepped in to the dimly lit room, and once again furrowed her brow in confusion, Caleb hated to be in dimly lit rooms, he liked the light, so why the hell were the curtains drawn and the light out.

"Caleb?" She called out her voice barely above a whisper, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before venturing any further into it, she closed the door softly behind her and entered further into the room, she scanned the main room and came to the conclusion that he wasn't there, she sighed and headed over to the bathroom. She knocked slightly on the door, before pushing it open and peering through the door. She raised her brows before exiting the room and headed back into the main bedroom, and after taking another look around she headed back out into the landing and down the stairs.

Dean placed his coffee cup onto the table in front of him and let out a long sigh before stretching his arms over his head. He turned his head when he heard the sound of feet on the steps and smiled widely when he saw Catherine making her way into the kitchen.

"Feet of the table" Catherine said walking over to him and used her hip to push his feet of the table, Dean shook his head and mocked glared in her direction.

"You ok?" Catherine turned to face Dean and nodded her head slightly.

"Im fine have you seen Caleb?" Dean raised his brows and shook his head; he removed himself from the chair and came to stand at the side of her.

"I thought he was still in his room" Catherine turned and leant herself against the work surface, she leant her arms against the surface and hoisted herself onto the counter.

"Yea me to, I went up to his room this morning and he wasn't there, it was really weird, I almost I dunno" Dean raised his brow and stepped closer towards her, his eyes wondering down to her neck for a split second before going back to her eyes.

"What?" Catherine sighed and ran her hand through her hair before turning to look over at Dean, her eyes locking with his.

"The room felt evil………it was I dunno, it felt dark and eerie" Dean raised brow wondering if she was playing around with him, but the look in her eyes told him she was deadly serious.

"What felt dark and eerie?" Both Dean and Catherine snapped their attention behind them to see Sam entering the room, his hair a mess and sleep still in his eyes, it was more then obvious that he had just woke up. Catherine smiled in his direction suddenly feeling nervous and unsure in his presence. Dean looked between his brother and Catherine and shook his head in bemusement at the pair. He coughed slightly drawing their attention back towards him.

"Catherine here thinks Caleb's evil" Sam snapped his attention from his brothers amused face and turned to Catherine, while Catherine looked over at Dean her brow raise d in annoyance.

"I didn't say that" Dean nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"No im sorry your right, you said the room felt evil, my bad" Catherine smiled sweetly and clipped him around the head. Dean jumped back his hand rubbing the side of his head as he glared at her.

"Im the empath ok, I think its safe to say when I think something's evil you have to believe me" Dean nodded his head not wanting to say anything or do anything that was going to upset her, or make her hit him again, cause she had one hell of a slap.

Catherine jumped down from the counter and shook her head as dean took a slight step back giving her enough room to get past him, Sam raised his brow shocked by the sudden mask that slipped over her face, he had seen it all to often, it was the mask he wore after Jess had died, it was the same mask that he saw every time dean or his dad hunted.

Dean and Sam shared glances before following the women into the living room, they came to a stop and watched as she headed over to a locked cabinet, she pulled out a key from her pocket; she unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a silver gun.

Sam raised his brow when she turned to face him and he watched as she ejected the clip checked that the bullets were silver, Sam flinched slightly as the clip was clicked back in place and he heard the distinct sound of the safety being removed.

"What are you doing?" Catherine turned to face Dean and Sam, her face void of any emotion.

"Going to find Caleb" Dean nodded his head and pulled out the gun that he had placed in the waist band of his jeans when he woke up.

"No you stay here, fill your dad in, Sam can come with me" Dean nodded his head and handed the gun over to his baby brother.

"What happens when you find him" Catherine turned to face Dean.

"That depends" This time it was Sam to ask the question.

"On?" Catherine turned to face Sam and sighed.

"If he was bitten"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far and I hope people continue to like this story, after this chapter there is probably one maybe two chapters left. Oh and after reading this chapter please don't kill me!!

Blood Battle

Dean checked out of the kitchen window once again his nerves working overtime, he knew he should have gone with them, if anything happened to Sam then he was never going to forgive himself, he was about to write his dad a note and head out, when he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, he turned just in time to see his father making his way into the kitchen.

"Son?" John questioned, he could see the worry attached to his sons head and he immediately went into hunter mode, his eyes assessing the room, making sure nothing was out of place, only it was Sam was know were in sight, and he knew he wasn't in bed he had passed his room coming down to the kitchen.

"Catherine thinks that Caleb's been bitten" Dean stated thinking if he got it out quicker then the situation wouldn't sound as bad as it was.

John glanced over at his eldest son and he sighed his arms crossing over his chest, before one hand ran over his face, trying to think, to think back to the attack, trying to remember if Caleb had indeed been bitten.

"She went looking for him?" Dean nodded his head his hand coming to cup the back of his neck.

"Yea Sam went with her, she told me to stay behind to fill you in" John nodded his head and his eyes momentarily wondered over to the kitchen window, it had nearly been a whole month since the attack, a month in three days, which means they didn't have long to find him, that they didn't have long until the next full moon.

"Ok go get ready, we'll head out make sure that there ok" Dean nodded his head and followed his father up stairs; he glanced over in his direction and gave a worried nod before heading into his and Sams room.

Sam glanced down at the women at his side, and for the hundredth time he thought that this was a bad idea. He could sense the anger and anxiety coming of her in waves, and if he couldn't, he could tell that she was not in the right frame of mind to be making any sort of decisions. Her back was completely straight her hand held tightly onto the gun, her eyes taking in every sight her ears taking in even the slightest noise that might lead her to Caleb.

"Will you give the worrying a rest jeez your making it hard to think" Sam snapped his attention down to Catherine, forgetting that she was an empath and that he was thinking kinda loud. He nodded his head apologetically and came to a stop his brow raised in confusion, wondering why Catherine had stopped moving.

"Sam im ok………..I just want to find him, and make sure he's ok" Sam nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes looking down concern evidently in them. Catherine looked up and smiled slightly her heart skipping a beat when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Sam" Catherine brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing in small circles, trying to calm her nerves more then his.

"Your not ok" Catherine dropped her hand only to have Sam catch it mid fall

"Im the empath here not you" Sam chuckled softly and nodded his head; he pulled her closer to his body, her head resting on his chest, her ear falling just below his heart.

"I don't need to be an empath to know your not ok, you haven't grieved your brother properly, now you have this wolf thing to worry about, and on top of that Caleb, you need to take a break, you need to rest, its not healthy"

Catherine nodded her head in agreement it was true she hadn't taken the time to grieve she had been going non stop since the accident, knowing if she fought hard enough and long enough it wouldn't hurt any more, knowing that the second it stopped it was going to come crashing back down on her.

"It hurts" Her voice was barely above a whisper and Sam had to strain to hear it, his arms tightened around her waist and he placed a small feather kiss to the top of her head.

"I know but it gets better, but you cant run from your feelings, you cant throw yourself into every hunt, revenge isn't worth much if your dead" Catherine felt a small tear fall from the corner of her eye and she nodded her head, pulling away from Sam she looked up onto his eyes and nodded again, causing him to erupt into a smile.

"Good, now once this is over, you missy are taking a break, and just live ok" Catherine smiled more then liking that idea. A noise to her left brought her attention back to the situation, she turned to Sam wondering if he had heard the noise and with a quick nod of his head she knew he had.

"The river?" She nodded her head in answer to his question, Sam nodded his head and took out his own gun, and quickly releasing the safety headed of after Catherine, his body covering her from behind, he only wished that Dean was covering his.

Catherine came to a stop her hand loosing the grip on the gun she barely registered it clattering to the floor as her hand came to her mouth and she bit back a sob.

"Caleb" The shout brought Sam to a run his body stopping at the side of her seconds later, his eyes wandering to the sight in front of him, he lowered his gun and went to place his hand to Catherine's shoulder, but found that she was know longer there but making her way over to the crumpled body on the floor.

Catherine fell to her knees at the side of the body, her hands coming out to turn him over onto his back, her eyes misted when she saw the pale face, and the blue lips, she bit back another sob and her eyes raked over his body, her eyes landing onto the bullet hole that was directly through the heart.

She shook her head her entire body shaking as tears raked through her body, she brought shaking hands forward and began compressing his chest, not letting her self believe that he was dead, she would not believe he was dead.

Sam walked forward slowly his eyes taking the sight before him and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, he placed his gun in his waist band and slowly dropped to his knees at the side of Catherine. He lowered his eyes sadly before bringing out his hands capturing her hands in his.

"No let me go I can help him" Sam sighed sadly knowing that she had lost the rest of her family, he shook his head his grip tightening on her arms, and he forcefully pulled her to his chest.

"He's gone, he's gone" Sam could feel her body shaking beneath his touch as sobs raked through her entire body, she was still fighting his grip, trying to claw her way back to Caleb.

"No I can help him, please let me help him" Sam felt his heart breaking at the sound of the desperate pleas coming from her; he tightened his grip and began to rub soothing circles into her back.

"Shhh, I got ya, ive got you"

Dean reajustered the bag on his shoulder and shot his father and un steady look, John nodded his head in understanding and tightened his grip on the gun, having the feeling that today was going to change everything.

"So they figured out to stay human" John turned to his eldest son and nodded his head, remembering back to the information they had turned up.

"Looks like, that's probably another reason that Catherine won't turn" Dean nodded his head and was about to respond with some smart ass remark, when a blood curdling scream pierced the air.

"Caleb" Dean and John shared uneasy looks before running of in the direction of the scream, they came to the river minuets later, and nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see.

Dean dropped the bag at his side his eyes traveling over to Sam, who was looking in their direction with a heart broken look on his face. Dean sighed knowing who the body on the floor belonged to, but he had to be sure, his eyes filtered over to the body, and he felt his heart lurch when he saw that it was indeed Caleb, a person that had looked after him when their dad was on a hunt, someone who had helped him learn to fire a gun, someone he had looked up to. He lowered his gaze and ran his hand over his face, trying to rid the images of Caleb's lifeless body. He turned his gaze over to his father and could see that he too was having difficulty with his death, he watched as he walked over to the body slowly, before he began to follow.

John shook his head as he looked down at the body in front of him, one of the few people that he didn't have a falling out with, one of the few people that he confided in ran his hand over his face trying to compose himself, before bringing out his hand and closing his eyes.

"We need to burn the body………..err ill carry him back" Johns voice broke as his eyes traveled over to his youngest son and the women cradled in his arms.

"Sam you got her?" Sam looked down at Catherine and nodded his head solemnly. John nodded in understanding and watched as Sam soothed something into her ear before helping her to stand.

"Dad" John turned to the sound of Deans worried voice and he felt his entire body stiffen. Catherine pulled away from Sam's chest at tone in Dean's voice, her eyes wondering over to what everyone else was looking at, and her entire body went still with fear.

"We so screwed" Sam heard his brother mutter and he had to agree with them, standing in front of them, were thirty or fifty half human half wolves, and he knew for a fact that they didn't have enough silver bullets for all of them.

They were outnumbered and out gunned, and they were surround with know means of escape, how the hell were they meant to survive


	11. Chapter 11

Well this is it, this is the last chapter, and I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, thanks for sticking by me as long as you have, it means a lot to me.

Blood Battle

It was raining and it was making seeing kinda hard, Dean swiped a hand over his face, he could taste salt and the coppery taste of his own blood, he licked his lips and pulled the trigger twice, before the wolf in front of him fell dead to the floor. He whipped his head round widely, trying to see how the rest of them were fairing, his eyes landed on his brother, who was surrounded by five wolves, he shook his head and grabbed his gun placing anther clip into it, before taking of in a run after him.

Sam felt his head connect with the floor with a sickening thud and his eyesight blurred slightly, he felt a weigh bear down on him, and he moaned in pain, his eyes screwing shut at the feel of his ribs cracking under the pressure.

"Get the hell away from my brother" Sam almost sighed in relief when he heard the angry growl of his brother; he distinctly heard three shots ring out into the night, before a whine letting him know the wolf was no longer alive.

"You ok" Dean questioned his hand coming up to cup his brother's head into his lap, Sam groaned slightly and willed his eyes to open. He nodded his head his eyes settling onto his brothers.

"Im good, this isn't going as well as we hoped" Dean helped his brother to his feet, and his eyes instantly fell on to his hand which was holding his side, Sam followed his hand down and smiled.

"Cracked ribs im good" Dean nodded his head and looked around his eyes trying to settle on to his father, or Catherine. Instead his eyes fell onto several dead wolves, they had killed at least half of them, but they were still out numbered, and he was on his last clip.

"Im out" Sam said throwing the clip onto the floor, allowing his gun to fall down with it, he sighed his eyes wondering round the clearing, his eyes fell onto Catherine who was faring slightly better then they were considering she had the enhanced speed and strength.

"We really need to regroup; we got to get to dad and Catherine." Dean stated panting slightly, the pain in his side where wolves' claws had bared down on him.

"Yea" Sam nodded his head in agreement and he brought out his dagger, he held it out in front of him, his eyes darting around him, taking in everything, from the wolves in front of them, to the wolves that were gradually moving in on them from their side.

Dean fell into step at his fathers side, his gun placed in front of him, Sam standing with his back to him, Catherine at his side, so that they were forming a small tight circle, each of them facing a group of wolves that were advancing on them.

"Im out" Panted Catherine who gun falling to the floor as she brought out her dagger, her eyes searching for Sam, who had brought his hand down to squeeze hers.

"What the hell do we do?" Dean inquired trying to desperately keep the panic from his voice, but he didn't succeed, his eyes took in the twenty or so wolves that were left, and his heart rate quickened once again.

John looked around the clearing trying to think of some way to get out of this alive, trying to find away that wouldn't get them killed, but they were out numbered and outgunned, he only had three bullets left, and Dean only had four, Sam and Catherine had long ago used their supply of ammo, and was down to using the daggers, which was a risky move, it meant getting close enough to get the dagger into the heart.

They were all injured, and out of them all Catherine seemed to be the less injured, and John knew that was only because she had the enhanced heeling abilities, but he could see that she was struggling.

"We fight and hope to god we make it" John said his eyes dropping down to his eldest son. He sighed to himself, they had beaten the demon, after everything it through at them, they had still won, and for what to die at the hands of wolfs, John shook his head, it wasn't going to happen, no one was dying today no one.

Catherine turned her head slightly so that she was looking at Sam, and she smiled sadly, she had known him only a short matter of time, but she couldn't help the attraction she felt for him, or the fact that she trusted him more then any one in the world, she could feel she was losing her heart to him, and she would be dammed if she was going to die, with out him knowing how much she truly cared for her.

She squeezed his hand into her's, and he lowered his eyes a sad smile on his face, and she felt her heart flutter, she let his hand drop and turned her head to the advancing wolves, she closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths, before opening them again.

She had never felt something so intoxicating in her whole life, she could feel see and sense everything and a whole new level, she could hear Sams heart beating in his chest, could hear Deans frantic breathing on a whole new level. Up until this second she had been fighting the wolf in side of her, she had stopped it coming fully to the surface, but now she didn't, she knew that the only way to beat them, was to allow her full abilities come to the surface.

Her eyes shone an un earthy orange, and Sam looked down at her with a look of understanding, he watched as she stood straighter, her hand gripping the dagger tighter in her hand, her breaths coming out in even bursts, her body relaxed completely, and he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful in this second then he had ever seen her.

She turned her head to face him and smiled, bringing her hand up to cup the side of her face, she smiled again.

"You boys ready" She questioned her hand dropping from the side of his face. Dean turned his head slightly and nodded his head, his usual smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Always" Catherine nodded her head, before she dropped down into an attack ready stance, she gave one last look at Sam before pouncing onto the oncoming wolves, her knife bearing down on him, before she went onto the next one.

Dean turned to face his brother, the one person in his entire life he had protected know matter what, the one person who always came first, and he nodded his head slowly, he was know longer a defenseless boy, but a grown man, he clapped is hand onto his shoulder.

"Lets do this" Their was know good byes, because know one was dying, Dean wouldn't let It happen.

"Boys" they turned to look at their dad and he nodded his head smiling.

"Good luck" They nodded their head and with one final look at each other joined in on the fight of their life.

2 years later

Sam looked down at the grave in front of him, and dropped to his knees; he smiled sadly and placed the flowers down. He sighed and looked down at the name.

Jessica Moore

He brushed his hand over the lettering and smiled to himself, as he remembered back to the first time he had ever laid eyes on her, to the first date, to the time when he realized he loved her.

"I want you to know that I will always love you….im married now, her names Catherine, and god she's so beautiful….she's an empath, I love her, I never thought I would find some one else but I have…she's pregnant expecting in May, and if it's a girl we're gonna call her Jessica….I love you Jess and I miss you like hell, I know you would have wanted me to move on, and it took me a long time to do so, but I have, goodbye Jess"

Sam touched the picture one last time and smiled, he took one last look at the grave before pushing himself to his feet, and with one last look he turned away and headed back to the car were Catherine was waiting for him.

Catherine removed herself from her leant position on the car and smiled in the direction of Sam; she walked over to him, and sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around her body.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I mean I understand that you loved her" Sam smiled down at the women in his arms and nodded his head, placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, but I think its time I let go, she's always going to be in my heart, but ive been holding onto the guilt far to long"

Catherine smiled and nodded her head in agreement; she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Sam smiled and snaked his arms around her waist and headed back over to the car. Catherine stopped moving and winced in pain, causing Sam to look down at her with worry filled eyes.

"You ok?" Sam questioned. Catherine turned to face him and nodded her head.

"The baby just kicked" Sam looked down at her before looking down at the belly, he smiled, and she grabbed hold of his hand and placed it to her belly, waiting for the baby to kick again. Sam waited with bated breath, and smiled widely when he felt the baby move against his hand.

"I love you" Catherine smiled up at Sam.

"Love you to"

5 Months later

Sam looked down at his wife's sweat stained forehead, her brow creased in pain, and concentration, and he smiled, he was the happiest person in the world right now

"You can do this baby, just breath and push" Catherine turned her eyes onto him.

"You bloody push" Sam turned concerned eyes onto his father who was stood by the door, looking over at them both with proud eyes, Sam smiled and his eyes wondered over to Dean who was sat at the other side of the bed holding Catherine's hand into his own.

"Its ok sweetie, you can do it" Catherine looked over at John and glared at him, did he not understand how painful this was, god why did men think that this was easy. she moaned in pain her hands squeezing tightly, her head arched back into the pillow, as another contraction tore through her.

Half an hour later

Catherine looked down at the little bundle in her arms, and smiled in happiness, glad that all that hard work hadn't been for nothing, she smiled again, and turned her attention over to Sam, who was beaming from head to toe, and she smiled and lent her head into his chest.

Sam looked down at his daughter and felt such a fierce protectiveness for her, and he finally realized what his father must have felt like. He smiled and turned his attention to his brother who was looking down at the two of them with a look of pride and longing, he smiled and looked down at his daughter.

"You wanna hold her" Catherine questioned, Dean shook his head, what would he do with a baby, but he didn't have much choice, Sam had taken the baby from her mothers arms and handed her over to him carefully

Dean looked down at the bundle in his arms just as she was starting to open her eyes, and he smiled, his hand coming to delicately hold her small one. Jess looked up at him, and flung her arms widely, before her hand finally latched onto his finger, he smiled down at her, before looking over at Catherine and Sam, he smiled and turned his attention back to Jess.

"Hey there little thing, im your uncle Dean, and you are just adorable, yes you are, and while im about nohing is going to happen to you. Your going to be a spoilt little baby yes you are"

Sam turned his gaze away from his brother, deciding to lock the fact that he had spoken in babyish, for further use, he looked down at Catherine and smiled, placing a quick kiss to her brow, nothing could break his happiness now he had everything he ever wanted.

"I love you" Catherine smiled up at Sam, who head leant into his chest

"I love you to MR Winchester"


End file.
